Latin name of the genus and species: The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum morifolium. 
Variety denomination: The new and distinct Chrysanthemum plant is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi Two Are.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of a female parent, cultivar xe2x80x98Aldoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,216), and a male parent, cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi RA8xe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,605). This cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1998.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Arexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi Two Are.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi Two Arexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescence,
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length,
3. Free branching habit,
4. Deep red ray florets,
5. Very uniform round growth habit, and
6. Large quantity of blooms per flowering branch.
The new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Arexe2x80x99 has more ray florets per inflorescence and different color ray florets than the female parent cultivar xe2x80x98Aldo.xe2x80x99 The new cultivar also blooms naturally earlier than xe2x80x98Aldo.xe2x80x99 The new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Arexe2x80x99 has a different flower type than the male parent cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi RA8xe2x80x99 and is taller and wider than the male parent. The new cultivar also has a wider bloom diameter than xe2x80x98Gedi RA8xe2x80x99 also known as xe2x80x98Red Alcalaxe2x80x99.
In comparison to the commercial variety xe2x80x98Empire Diabloxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,586), the new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi Two Arexe2x80x99 blooms naturally two weeks later and has a more flexible plant habit. The new cultivar also has a rounder shape and greater branching than xe2x80x98Empire Diabloxe2x80x99 and has more blooms per flowering branch.